XYZ positioners, also known as three-axis positioners, are machines that can move and position a stage, an article or a tool in a working area or space defined by three-dimensional Cartesian coordinates. Usually, an XYZ or three-axis positioner has components oriented along three mutually perpendicular or orthogonal axes, with each axis having components that are fixed or movable with respect to that axis. Traditionally, the X and Y axes are horizontal and the Z axis is vertical. Movable components of the X axis move and position all of the Y axis components, along with all of the Z axis components, in the plus or minus X direction. Movable components of the Y axis move and position all of the Z axis components in the plus or minus Y direction. Movable components of the Z axis move and position a stage, an article or a tool in the plus or minus Z direction. Movement along the axes may be driven manually or by one or more motors, often geared down, and may be controlled manually (such as by a remote control) or automatically (such as by programmed activation).
Examples of XYZ or three-axis positioners historically or currently in use include pick and place robotic systems, robotic material handling, robotic tool positioning and/or handling, DNA and pharmaceutical assay systems etc. Further improvements in XYZ or three-axis positioners are sought.
For biotech, pharma or chemical applications, XYZ positioners have specific design requirements. The most important issues include:
throughput,
reproducibility and consistency, i.e. accuracy and repeatability,
cost, and
benchtop footprint.
Throughput (speed within accuracy tolerances), cost (lower cost instrumentation) and desire to reduce benchtop footprint have all created for designers an object to produce XYZ/three axis positioners that have fewer parts, and are lighter. This generally will result in lower cost, simpler devices.